Until you love me
by MissSparrow101
Summary: 'I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing in my house' I asked. My voice trembled, what I cursed myself for. The smile on his face grew only bigger, nerving me even more. 'I didn't expected you to be up here so soon. You usually take a little longer, my darling.' (Raoul/OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Soo this story will be based on Raoul Silva and my OC. If you are here for James bond, you better leave, because you will not find him in this story. The story is merely based on Raouls mind, and the OC. I'm writing for pure joy and relief, and to improve my English. So no Sky fall line of story, just my fantasies, ideas. If you are interested in a story about a woman trying to keep herself together and a man who tries to win her over, then this is the story for you. I don't need flames, they will be ignored. I only want to write, and for you to be able to read. I do hope you enjoy my story and reviews would be appreciated greatly.**

 **Little bit information before I start. Raoul is just like he is in the movies, yet alive. He is a sick man, we all know that. The story plays in England, where Raoul lives his life . You will find out more in the story as we go along.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Unlocking the door of my bookstore, I watched two little children slowly walk by the show case. I could tell they liked all the books and stuffed animals that sat there. I could also see they would never come inside my store, they came from the poor part of London. My heart felt a little heavy, watching this two small humans walk by, their heads down after seeing all the adventures they would never be able to read for themselves. My heart broke.

For me, life had always been just kind enough. I originally was from Holland, but since my uncle and aunt moved to England when I was eight, I now belonged here. My parents had passed away in a car accident when I was six, I never forgot the sound of true despair, when My uncle came for me, and told me what had happened to my parents. My world fell apart.

Grabbing two small books, I quickly walked to the door and stepped outside. The weather was already changing for winter, the cold air hit me with great force.

'Please wait!' I spoke loudly. I saw the two children still instantly, dead in their tracks. Very slowly the biggest one, a boy, turned around and watched me with small eyes.

'Yes miss?' I watched how his little companion turned as well, her dirty blonde hair dancing around her face, due to the wind.

'I have something for the both of you, I'm sure you will like it,' I kept my voice flat, hoping they would not be scared away by a nice gesture.

Hesitantly the boy released the girls hand and he took a step closer towards me.

'I'm sure it's not for us miss, I don't have money to pay for it,' His words hurt my heart a little more, but also urged me to hand him the books.

'They are a gift, from me. I'm sure you and your little friend would like to read,' I watched how his eyes lit up, and his hands carefully took the books, watching my face in disbelief.

'Just promise me you'll take care of the books, and enjoy them.'

The boy watched me for a few more seconds before he swallowed and gave the girl a book as well.

'Thank you miss! Anna, thank her', the boy said, urging his friend to talk to me. I watched the young girl hesitate before she watched from the book towards me, her eyes filled with something I saw so rarely in any child's eyes, well not the ones who came in my store. True happiness, and joy. She hugged the book to her chest and softly mumbled her thanks. I smiled warmly.

'Make sure to visit me sometime, you can tell me about the books,' I said with a wink, before I waved at them and entered the store once more.

The warm feeling of handing books to people who loved them as much as I did, always gave me a special feeling. The feeling of a childhood I had missed. My aunt and uncle took me in, when my parents passed. They fed me and clothed me, but I never received the love they gave their own children. I had always felt second best, a feeling that haunted me until this day.

I had friends, not many, but the few I had meant the world to me. I lived above my little store, alone. Every weekend my two friends, Georgia and Fiona would come over so we could watch the old movies we liked so much. Since Fiona had met her boyfriend she came less regularly, so I and Georgia watched together. I sighed thinking about next Saturday, we had an evening panned with Tom hanks movies, our favourite actor. I could dream away thinking about "you've got mail ', or "sleepless in Seattle".

I filled the empty book racks, until the first customers came in. I sold child's books, but also pure literature. Since my parents deaths I lived my live through books. It was save, and I felt wanted. That had also been the reason I had opened my store, it was the only thing I was passionate about, my escape when needed, another reality.

The day went by quickly. After what seemed only hours the clock stroke six and I closed my store. I cleaned for a little bit, where after I climbed the stairs to my house, ready to make myself something to eat and retire for the evening.

It was then I smelled dinner had already been made. I knew it could only be Georgia or Fiona, for no one else ever came over. I opened the door and was ready to ask what was happening, until I saw a manly figure standing in my kitchen. I realised to late I had let the door slip between my fingers, causing it to close with a loud sound. The man turned quickly, freezing me to my spot.

I was shocked to say the least. The man was tall and well build. Even though I registered that, his face was what stood out to me first. However he seemed some sort of Spanish, his long hair was blonde and bound into a low ponytail behind his head. His face was handsome, dark eyes staring at me. I swallowed when I moved my eyes over his smiling lips, who was he?

'I'm sorry, but who are you and what are you doing in my house?' I asked. My voice trembled, what I cursed myself for. The smile on his face grew only bigger, nerving me even more.

'I didn't expected you to be up here so soon. You usually take a little longer, my darling.' Those words froze me even more. Why was he talking like that, like he knew my ways. I was realising there was something entirely wrong about this and I stepped back, my hand searching for the doorknob.

'I'd rather had you stayed a little longer, until I had the chance to enlighten you about myself. What about a candle light dinner?' His voice was so deep, so rich. It send shivers straight through my spine. I watched how he motioned over towards the food on the table. I nervously licked my lips.

'You broke into my house,' It wasn't a question, I was merely stating what I knew. He laughed and shook his head.

'I used your spare key, my darling, I would not call it breaking, since I neatly entered. Now come, please join me.' I stayed where I was, afraid of this whole new, unexpected situation. What would I do? Was he some sort of killer? A freak or a sociopath?

He walked around the table and pulled a chair out, waiting for me to take it.

'What about I promise I won't touch you tonight, and in return you will sit and listen to what I have to say?' His voice somehow enchanted me, but I was too scared to listen.

"I don't know what you want, but I'll call the police if you don't leave immediately,' I threatened, although my voice shook which made it sound like a question rather than a forcing demand. He smiled again, walking over towards my phone, he placed it on the table.

'Now, please sit down. You will be able to call anyone you want, if you will only hear me out first.'

That line made me feel weary. Why would someone do this for me, without wanting to hurt me for it? It made no sense at all.

I slowly made my way over towards the table, once again noticing how delicious it smelled in here. What had he made?

'Good, good,' he said, shoving my chair, walking around the table to sit himself down before me on the other side of the table.

"Now, darling. Are you hungry?'

I watched him in disbelief, not wanting to eat. I needed him to tell me what this was all about.

I shook my head and tried to look him in his eyes. It was hard for me, trying to keep contact. It was something I lacked the courage for.

'I see, straight to business, hmm?' I noticed how he ended almost every sentence with a smile. Why I wondered.

'I watched how wonderfully thoughtful you were to those children this morning.'

I froze on my seat. Had he been watching me this morning?

'And I couldn't help but wonder, why?' His question was honest, I could read that much in his eyes. I swallowed and thought. Why should I answer him.

'Why do I need to answer you, I don't even know you,' I said, my voice soft. His smile returned.

"And that is the way I like to keep it for a little longer, now answer me please,' His big eyes were hard to ignore, but I did my best. Everything about this man seemed friendly, yet dominating.

'Why can't I do something nice for children?', I asked him back. He laughed once more.

"I was only wondering why you would give away books, when you could also sell them.'

I thought about that, already spilling the words before I overthought them.

'I know what it is to be poor, without any distractions."

He watched me with great interest.

"Perhaps you also know what it is like to have no home, no love,' his words lingered in the air. I grabbed the phone from the table. I needed him to leave. I felt this would work out wrong, I was scared.

'No need to fret darling, I will leave. But please think about my words. Until we meet again.' He stood and bowed before he turned and apparently left through the back door. I had dialled 911 before I knew it, but fell silent when I heard the lady on the other end of the line. What did I have to say? I didn't even knew his name…

What was going on here?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

It was a long, sleepless night. I checked the house for any signs of the man, but found none. Still I was too scared to go to bed. I had hung up on the alarm line. But was still debating to go to the police.

Nervous and scared I sat the entire night on the couch, wondering and worrying.

The next morning came slowly, and tired I made myself take a shower before I fixed myself the best I could. On most days I ran the store by myself, but I had an extra help. Mindy. She loved books as much as I did. I called her just before 7 am, happy to hear she didn't minded taking the store today. It was a relief I had the day off, I would spend it trying to get myself together again.

The first thing I did was calling Georgia and telling her the whole thing.

'Why didn't you call me sooner! Do you want me to come spend the night? I'll pack my things.'

And just like that I felt a little better about the next night. But Georgia would come around five pm, making me spend the day alone. I went out for some coffee and decided I would go to the mall. I worked greatly for emptying my mind. I ate lunch somewhere alone in a small shop. When it became dark I wondered home, walking back through the dark sky.

Completely lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice bumping into someone. It was a man, who started cursing immediately.

'Can't you see where you are going, Geez!' He muttered roughly shoving me aside. I could barely keep my balance until someone caught me and kept me close to their body.

'Now, now, the lady did not see you there. No use to hurt a lady.' I knew it was him, even before I saw him. Why was he following me?

I turned in his grasp, totally forgetting the man who I had bumped into. It was him who caught me. He slowly released me, but kept standing close. His eyes roamed my face, licking his lips as he smiled at me.

'You should be careful, my darling, not everybody is as friendly as you are.' I nodded breathlessly, not sure what it was he wanted from me.

'You were following me?' I asked him. His smiled disappeared, but he still looked friendly enough.

'I don't want anything to happy to you, my dear' he answered. I then noticed the man I had bumped into had walked away and stood alone, in the dark, with the man who had broken into my house the other night. The man who claimed he had been watching me for some time now.

'I- I have to leave now. But thank you for catching me before I hit the ground,' I stammered, my eyes glued to his face, not sure what it was this man wanted from me.

'Of course, of course my darling. Have a wonderful evening with your friend.' I froze at his words. How did he now I was spending the night with Georgia?

He turned to walk away and a part of me wanted to ask him why, but I didn't dared to actually do it. I watched him until he disappeared behind a corner before I went home. I quickly grabbed the phone to call Georgie, afraid he was planning something to hurt her and me.

'Hello?' Georgia sounded like she always did, something that calmed me.

'Georgia, I don't feel so well. I think I'll just go to bed early tonight,' I lied, even though the mysterious stalked I had gave me an ache inside.

'Really? But what about the stalker guy? What about this, I come over and we watch half the movie and then we just go to bed, hmm?' she said. I swallowed. I couldn't; take the risk he would hurt her because of me.

'No, I think I have the flue or something, I am spending the night above the toilet,' I lied again, hoping she would buy it.

'Okay,' I heard her say. I could hear she wasn't buying my lie, but she didn't want to push me either.

'Promise to call me first thing tomorrow then, I could come and make you some soup?' she offered. I smiled a small smile, she was such a sweetheart.

'Thanks Georgia, I will call you. Goodnight.' She greeted me back, before I hang up the phone and looked around the dark room. Maybe I just should keep the lights off. He would think I wasn't home. It sounded like a plan.

I took a long, hot shower and washed my hair. I took my time getting all the tangles from my hair before I turned the shower off and dried myself. I put on some jogging pants and a warm knitted sweater and with a hot cup of tea I placed myself on the couch, watching the TV.

I had to admit I would have felt more safe with someone here. But the guilt I would have when he would harm someone because of me was something I would nog be able to handle.

The shows on TV were getting more boring by the minute, so I shut the device off and headed for bed. It was then I heard my front door open. I froze to the bone. Was he here again?

I didn't dared to go and see for myself, so instead I entered my bathroom and locked the door. He wouldn't go and check every room, would he? I tried to keep my breathing as soft as I could, wishing this was all a dream and that it was someone else in my house. Anyone but him.

'Darling?' I heard his voice ask. He was walking around in my house, searching for me. I shivered from the fear and had to keep myself from crying. Who was he and what did he want with me?

'Darling, I know you are home. Come out so we can talk.' I swallowed and watched around the small room for any kind of weapon, but of course I found none. I then realised my phone was in my bedroom, charging, zo I would not even be able to call for help. Stupid me.

'Darling?' his voice came, this time from the other side of the bathroom door. I backed away, hitting my little cabinet that made a scraping metal sound.

'Open the door, my darling. I know you are in there.' I felt myself grow colder and colder hearing he now knew I was in here.

'God, help me,' I whispered softly, before I saw him fumble with the doorknob.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

How do I ever get out of here? I wondered. I was on the brink of crying, trying to keep myself together for just a little while longer.

What could this man possibly want from me and why? Why was he breaking into my house? Why had he cooked me a meal and why had he followed me today, helping me when I needed help? I just couldn't understand. The only thing I knew was that he was on the other side of the door after he again, broke into my house.

'Darling open the door for me, this is all unnecessary,' I heard him say, the door handle still moving from his attempts to get the door to open.

I felt cold sweat on the back of my neck only thinking about him entering. How would I make him leave?

'I want you to leave me alone. I will call the police If you don't leave this instant.' My voice sounded as terrified as I was.

He chuckled.

'Oh darling. You are always alone. I know you don't mean that. And your phone is right here, on this side of the door.' I swallowed and felt the first tear well up and make its way down my cheek.

'I want you to leave,' I tried again, my voice breaking this time. He didn't chuckle this time. It fell completely silent on the other side of the door. My hopes were getting up. Had he left?

For ten minutes I debated whether I would open the door or not. What if he was just waiting on the other side? A soft noise coming from the door suddenly scared me. He was still there, this time not even asking me to open the door. I saw the screws move before he had removed the lock and to suddenly for me to scream, opened the door.

He still looked the same. His blond hair was in a ponytail, his big eyes completely watching my every move. I quickly took a few passes back, hitting my cabinet again, this time with my elbow. I clutched my arm to my side, keeping my eyes on him.

'Why are you hiding?' he asked me, like it was the weirdest thing I could do. I wish I dared to roll my eyes.

'Go away. Please,' I now begged him. I was crying now and I saw he noticed that too.

'Why isn't your friend here tonight?' he asked me, his tone a little lighter, like he was trying to calm me. I shuddered.

'It's none of your business. Please go.' He took a deep breath before he took a step closer and I moved myself up against the wall. I had no escape. My bathroom was small and the only way out was through the door he was currently blocking.

'I think we should talk. By that I mean I do the talking and you sit down in the kitchen, calmly, and listen to what I have to say. Can you do that without hurting yourself darling?' he asked, still completely calm.

I took a shaky breath and wondered why he was here and why he wanted to talk to me.

I very slowly looked around the room, looking for a way out, even though I knew there was none.

'Come, come darling, you seem tired and I don't want you stressed.' He took a few steps back, waiting for me, watching my every move. I pulled myself from the wall but didn't dared to walk towards him.

He smiled, while waiting calmly for me to come.

'Would it comfort you if you had your phone with you?' he asked me, holding out my phone. My eyes grew wide. He had pulled my phone from his pocket. That meant he had searched for it. Why?

I nodded. He held it a little higher, but I sensed he would only let me have it when I would take it from his hands. No other way. I took a little step towards him, feeling a little more calm when he didn't moved at all. He patiently waited for me to move, to calm down. I wondered why.

'I promise I won't bite,' he said, his tone one of amusement. I watched his face as I quickly snatched my phone from his hands and held it to my chest. He smiled wider, now motioning for me to follow him to the kitchen.

It took all of my strength not to run past him, try to make it for the door. He would be faster anyways. I followed him slowly, feeling uneasy when I saw how tall and broad he was. I would never be able to stop him is he wanted to hurt me.

When we walked into the kitchen he stopped and pulled out a chair for me to take. I slowly sat down, glad he walked around the table and sat down himself, watching me with great interest.

'Why are you here, again?' I asked in a small voice. I wiped my tears away and ignored his staring eyes. He smiled again, a small smile this time.

'Darling, I hadn't thought we would have this conversation this early on, but since you are all alone tonight, and so stressed, we will discuss.' I shivered at his use of words. What was he talking about?

I swallowed hard, watching how he placed his hands before him on the table, his eyes still on me.

'Do you have any idea who I am?' I let his words sink in but shook my head when nothing came up. His smile grew wider.

'My name is Tiago, but I don't like that name. Not anymore. You may call me Raoul.' He scratched his jaw before he continued.

'You are an extreme rarity. So gentle, so good natured. You are everything I can only dream of.' Those words feared me. Was he really just a stalker?

He saw my panic and quickly continued.

'Oh I don't just mean to have you this night and then leave you alone my darling. No, no. I want you for myself, but since you have your little bookstore and I don't just want to take that from you, we will have to discuss.' I felt my mouth open and close when I could not believe what he was saying,

'What?' I asked. His face was serious now.

'We will have to discuss how we will do it. You and me together. I like your little apartment, but of course we will stay at our bigger apartment for most of the time.'

I moved my chair backwards and stood, for the moment not caring he could be some sort of psychopath who could harm me. I ran for the door, my hand just on the nob when I felt arms pulled me back.

'Now, now don't overreact darling.' I felt how strong he was when he pried my hands from the nob and guided me back to the kitchen.

'I said it was discussable, so tell me what you want.' My eyes grew only wider at those words. I watched him walk around the table again.

I didn't even wipe my tears anymore. I wanted him to see I really didn't want anything to do with this.

'I don't know why you are here or why you want me to be with you. I don't know you,' I said, my voice very softly.

He smiled once again.

'Oh but darling, you will get to know me so much better before the week is out.'

 **Any ideas on this story yet?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas!**

 **Chapter 4.**

His words froze me to the chair. He was a complete psycho. What was he talking about?

'Don't cry darling. Everything will be alright,' he softly told me. His eyes never left me, they seemed determined, yet shining bright with kindness.

'I really don't know, I don't understand-' I hammered, not sure how to make him understand me. I hadn't asked for any of this and I really didn't need him in my life. I did not even know him. But I had to find a way to tell him this while I would not anger him. I had felt how strong he was and he was a lot bigger than me. He could harm me if he wanted to and that frightened me even more.

'Well that's why we need to discuss, my darling. We have to figure out how we will be together.' I felt my heart skip a beat. He was not just scary, he was psycho.

'Raoul, I don't know you, I have only seen you three times,' I ever so slowly said, watching him nervously. He did not move at all, he kept glancing at me, still looking friendly.

'I know that, of course darling. For me it has been longer, believe me. Now tell me, do you want to spend the night here or go to my apartment perhaps?' he asked. He seemed serious enough, that alone froze me even further to my chair.

'I- No,' I managed to say. I saw a nerve twitch on the side of his mouth.

'You are not feeling well, I understand. Let's get you to bed, shall we?' He said, standing so suddenly, I almost tripped over my chair, following his example. I wanted to reach for my phone but he was faster, putting the device inside his pocket.

'I'll keep it safe for you.'

'Please just leave,' I tried once again. He approached me fast and his hands found my upper arms quick, holding me firmly.

'You won't spend any nights alone anymore darling. I will not ever leave you, now come,' he said, leading me back towards my bedroom. There was no room to fight him, not that I dared to.

He made me sit on the bed, before he kneeled before me.

'You will get in bed and sleep.' His features suddenly seemed very serious, a lot darker than before. I knew just then and there that I had to watch my every move.

I hesitated and watched him, scared to make a move. He then smiled.

'Go on, I will join you soon.' That was not helping… I did as he asked though, afraid he would force me if I didn't. He stood and gave me room to move as I slowly slit myself under the covers, still watching him. He smiled and then slowly left the room. It did not take him long to return with a bag in his hand. He watched me before he closed my bedroom door behind him. For a moment I thought he would go into the bathroom to take a shower or change, but boy was I wrong. He went through his bag and placed some clothes on my desk. He then turned and with his back towards me he removed his shirt, before the rest of his clothing followed. I turned on my side, not wanting to see any of this. I did not wanted to give him the idea I wanted him.

A soft click indicated that he had turned the lights off and when I felt the bed dip I held my breath. He was seriously going to lie with me, in my own bed, inside my own home. This could not be happening.

'Move a little darling,' he softly said. I was lying on the left side of the bed, but instantly scooted over even further towards the edge, as far away from him as I could. I registered his movements and shrieked when I suddenly felt an arm pull me closer. He was really strong and muscled, moving me back to the middle of the bed, right against his chest.

'There, there my darling. Our first night together.' I swallowed and forced myself to keep quiet. Maybe he would not harm me now and I would get the chance to escape him after he would fall asleep. I just had to keep myself calm. No room for panicking.

'Tomorrow It's Saturday and I will help you in your store, then I will take you to our other apartment down town. You'll like it, I know you will.' He murmured, one arm keeping me close, his free hand stroking my side. I shuddered and wondered if he would harm me if I would try to get away.

'Shh shh, now sleep, my darling, dream beautiful dreams.' It were the last words he spoke before he nestled himself even closer towards me, his strong arm keeping me firmly against him. I closed my eyes, even more aware of all the parts of him that were touching me. This was a complete nightmare and I did not understand how I had gotten into this. What had I done wrong?

 **Dundundun! Very short chapter I know! But there is more to come. What did you think of Raoul so far? Kinda creepy right? What would his next move be…. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your reviews! They make my day** **J**

 **Chapter 5**

It took me awhile to calm down and breath evenly. His arms around me, keeping me so close to his body made me feel scared and afraid. I had noticed the way he kept staring at me, with something close to pure devotion in his eyes. It freaked me out.

I noticed his breathing was even and deep. He was pretending to be asleep, or really was. It did not matter, I was too afraid to try anything. Therefor I laid stiff in his arms, not sleeping at all. I was only doubting and worrying. It was only when he sighed deeply and turned, releasing me in the act, I turned and could lie comfortably.

But that did not mean I could sleep. I kept myself awake, worrying my ass off. What if he woke in the middle of the night and suddenly tried to hurt or kill me? He was insane. His way of talking to me only fed that thought.

When he muttered something under his breath in his sleep I held mine, hoping he would not wake. He luckily for me didn't. Would he seriously stay with me tomorrow? Even while I had work in my store? I was sure I would be as nervous around him tomorrow as I was now. This was bad and wrong on so many levels.

I slowly sat up and watched behind me. He was laying on his back, eyes clothes and his breaths even. Fast asleep. I then slowly got out of bed and stood, walking into the bathroom to relief my bladder in case he was awake and would follow me. After washing my hands I stared at myself in the mirror for a while, not sure if I had the balls to run away.

"But what off my store?" My mind haunted me. I sighed. It was exactly the reason I would not run. I had built my little store myself. My love and life was in those books and shelves. I just could not leave it behind. I needed it like air. I turned and stared at the tiles on the wall for a while. What should I do?

Footsteps and a door opening froze me instantly.

'Darling, are you alright?' his voice asked me, before I saw him enter the bathroom. He was only wearing a black boxer short, leaving almost nothing to my imagination. I shivered. He was well build, had a nice tan and muscles. I was screwed, he could knock me over any second if he wished it so.

I nodded and wrapped my arms around myself, as to shield him from me. He licked his lips and took a step back, motioning for me to return to the bedroom.

'Come, you need your sleep.' It was the way he spoke that bothered me. It sounded genuine. At least caring enough. I really wondered why.

He saw I was not moving and took another step back himself, giving me more space to pass him. I did, quickly. I walked around the bed and kept my eyes on him the entire time.

'Come, come darling,' he said, when I was not even sitting down on the bed, but standing next to it. He already sat down and slit under the covers. I glanced at the door, not immediately noticing he saw it too.

'There is no use in running, my darling. I will not let you go. Come to bed.' I bit my lip, but did as he told. I had never been brave. I was a chicken, had always been.

'You seem so tense, love. Relax,' he said, once again pulling me close and this time his fingers found my arm and stomach, caressing me. I sighed and felt a shiver run down my spine.

His lips where close to my ear as he whispered, 'Don't fret my darling, I will be good to you. Sleep and rest.' It did nothing for my nerves, but his words prevented me from lingering out of bed that night. I fell in and out of sleep, but instead of it giving me rest, I was worn out when I finally woke and saw light coming through the curtains.

I glanced over towards where Raoul was sleeping beside me. I stepped from the bed and got dressed in the bathroom. I saw it was still very early, but I needed to get away from the bed and away from him. I walked towards the kitchen and made coffee. It gave me some sort of comfort. I stood against the kitchen counter, body tense, eyes closed, slowly sipping from my cup.

'Ah you are very considerate, my darling.' I was sure I would never be able to erase that voice from my memory anymore. I heard how he came closer and poured himself some coffee before he stopped and stood next to me, his body almost touching mine.

'Have you slept well, my love?' he asked me. I shivered and opened my eyes. How I would have loved to ignore him some more. I refused to speak and only nodded before I took another sip from my coffee. If he was not able to see the blue marks under my eyes he was even more crazy then I originally thought.

'Well what time do you usually open your store on Saturday? I thought about closing early today, so we have all the time to get you installed for the night in the down town apartment.' I gave him a look. I never closed early! Never.

'Okay, it was just a thought my darling, we can just stay open until closing time. Don't worry yourself.' He smiled and then walked over towards the kitchen table, sitting down. He kept watching me.

'You are awfully silent darling. What is bothering you so?' he asked me. I took a small sip and thought about his question for a moment. He was not going to admit that he was the problem, so was it any use I did?

'I – I told you yesterday,' I tried, deciding I would not give in that easily. His smile turned into a grin.

'Yes you have, and I answered you. So that is behind us now. What is bothering you right now?' I was stunned. This was a madman.

'Never mind, I'll go open the shop,' I said, putting my cup down and turning to leave. He cleared his throat, gaining my attention.

'Darling, I want to make very clear I am here to stay. I will not leave and you cannot make me. I told you yesterday about spending the day with you in the store and so I will. We will, however, set up some rules.' I turned back and watched him as he stood and mad his way over towards me.

'You will accept me as your partner. No one in the store today will be told otherwise. It is very important that you understand that,' he said, his voice deep. I swallowed but then slowly nodded. I wished I was the type who would tell him no and fight back. I really did. But I couldn't.

'Good then, let's go darling.'

 **Soooo any good?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

He followed me close on the stairs. It made me feel even more nervous and sick. We arrived before the locked store door, it was still dark outside. I pulled the keys form my pocket and because of my nerves, I accidently dropped them. Before I could even make a movement to bow and get them from the stones, he was already bowing and gathering my keys in his hand.

'Let me, darling,' he said, stepped aside to try the keys until he found the right one and opened the door. He turned and waited for me to go in first. I avoided his gaze and walked inside, turning the lights on as I went.

I heard him close the door, but payed him no attention as I walked over towards the counter, placing my coat beside it on the chair. I usually started the computer and register and then unpacked some new orders until it was time to open up. My store would never make me a millionaire, but it made me happy and I could live from it. That was enough for me.

I noticed how Raoul was walking and looking around, taking everything in. I walked around too, logged into the pc and walked towards the boxes with orders.

'It is beautiful, my darling. Your store suits you completely.' I stopped and took a moment to look at him. He was letting his fingers room the edges of books, turning to watch me.

I nodded, suddenly nervous and a little uncomfortable.

Raoul had been very close to me this past day and night, but he had not tried anything other than holding me in bed. I was dreading the moment he would try to kiss me, or force me into his bed. He made it pretty clear that was where he was heading.

'Well, it would be a waste if I would not make myself useful. Tell me what to do, darling,' he said. He took a few steps in my direction, noticing how I tensed, but he did not mention it.

'I-I usually unpack the new orders, they are over there. You could- could help me with that,' I hammered. He smiled and came even closer.

'You are so very nervous still, my love,' he said, cornering me into the wall. I closed my eyes and tried to shut him out. But however I could not see him now, I could feel him. His hands gently held me, his thumbs stroking my arms. I just knew his face was close to mine, and before I knew it, I felt his lips against mine. It was swift and very light, but his lips did touch mine.

'Open your eyes,' he said. I took a breath and did. He was so close, his dark eyes right before mine.

He smiled again, bowing in and pecking me again. I was stunned and stood there as frozen. He let his hands roam my body, one finding my breasts through my shirt, the other on my waist. I gasped when he kneaded my breast, giving him the access he wanted, instantly deepening the kiss. While he had me exactly where he wanted me and I had no room to move, he ended the kiss before I could protest.

'Well, that was quite, wonderful,' he said, his eyes still locking me down. I swallowed and lowered my gaze towards his hands, that slowly left my body.

'Let's get to work shall we, tonight we have our, private time.' I ignored those words and I forced myself to work. I tried my hardest to ban him from my mind, and with him in the back of the store, and me in the front, it worked out pretty good.

There had been a few customers before noon, none asking about Raoul. I counted my lucky stars and prayed this was how the entire day would be going.

'Darling, don't you close early on Saturdays?' Raoul suddenly asked me from behind? I was startled and turned. How I wanted to lie and tell him I did not close early on Saturdays. But since the sign was on the door, I had no choice. I nodded once.

'Yes, usually around one,' he nodded too and watched his watch. I knew what he saw, it was already one.

'Let's get to it then,' he said, walking towards the door to turn the sign from open to close. I watched the last customer walk up to my register, a man, two books in his hands.

'Good day sir, these two?' I asked him, trying my best to hide my nerves when Raoul came closer. The man gave me a smile.

'Certainly I did, I just love this bookstore you know,' he said. I scanned his books and smiled back.

'Well, that is very nice to hear. It will be €20,95 please. Are they gifts?' I asked. He grinned.

'If I say so, will you wrap them?' he joked. I understood him instantly. Something I always did when I was younger and very often buying books… lying about them being a gift to get the books home safely and covered.

'I'll get them wrapped,' I said, smiling. The man laughed and then seemed a little nervous.

'Hey, do you have any plans for tonight?' He asked. I froze instantly, almost dropping the book in my hands. A throat being cleared behind me made me extremely nervous.

'I'm sorry my friend, my girl is coming home with me tonight,' Raoul said, his hand suddenly on my shoulder, heavy and in warning. I swallowed and quickly finished wrapping the books so he could take them and leave.

'Sorry dude, meant no offence,' the man said. I handed him his books and earned another smile.

'Thank you for the great service, have a nice weekend!' he said, before he left. Raoul did not move his hand, making me feel afraid.

'You were awfully kind to that man, darling,' he said. It was the first time I could just hear the jealousy in his voice, and I already feared it.

'He is one of my customers, I need to be friendly. I need them to come back,' I answered, taking a step away from him, finally releasing myself from his hand on my shoulder.

'Still I did not like it. Not at all. But it does not matter. You are coming with me now. Come take your coat and lock the door.' He handed me my coat and waited until I walked outside to follow me. With shaking hands I locked the door to my store and climbed the stairs to my house. I was not entirely sure what would be happening now, but I would be allowed to rest for a while, I hoped.

He silently followed me upstairs, making sure to close the door behind us when we were inside.

'Take some things, you will be spending the next nights in our other apartment.' My eyes grew wide, thinking about my store on Monday. Raoul noticed that of course.

'We'll discuss everything, my darling. Do not fret. Now pack your things.' I slowly got to it, after drinking a whole glass of water. I only now remembered I had eaten far to less yesterday and today, feeling my empty stomach rumble.

I took my suitcase and packed enough for a night or two, maybe tree. All the while Raoul stood watch and when I closed the suitcase he instantly came to action, taking it from me and ushering me outside.

'My car is around this corner,' he told me, walking towards a black Volvo. He placed my luggage in the trunk and helped me inside.

'Now, it's not a long drive darling. I will prepare us something to eat when we get there.' He placed some sunglasses on and started the engine. I nervously sat and looked outside. What the heck had I gotten myself into?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

The ride to his house was completely silent. He seemed deeply involved with his own thoughts, as was I. I was feeling weaker and more scared by the second, still fearing he would harm me. Who was this guy and why did he want me so badly? I just could not understand the situation. I hoped his so called 'apartment ' had a few open doors for me to escape from, and that I would find the guts to do so.

'You are awfully silent, darling. Are you feeling well?' he suddenly spoke. I almost yelped from the sudden sound of his voice. I turned my head a little bit into his direction, not quite sure how to answer that.

'I'm fine,' I then responded. He glanced at me every now and then, but remained silent until he parked the car in front of a rather large building. It was the more expensive part of town, I knew that much.

'You remember the rules we discussed this morning?' he asked me gently. I nodded, meeting his eyes for a brief second. He nodded too.

'Good, then you will come with my, upstairs, no running, no talking to people, do you understand that, my love?' I met his eyes again and nodded. He smiled a small smile before he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped outside of the car. I followed him slowly. He walked towards the back of the car and took my bag, extending his other hand for me to take. Hesitating only a second I slowly took his hand. His grin turned into a smile.

'Your hands are so cold, darling. Let's get you inside.' We crossed the street and entered a big hall. There was even a doorman, opening the doors for us, before we walked right towards an elevator. I hesitated a moment, not liking small spaces, especially elevators. Raoul stopped suddenly.

'What is it love?' he asked me. I swallowed and looked at my feet.

'I- I'm not very fond of- small spaces,' I admitted softly. The last thing I expected were his fingers, lifting my chin so he could see into my eyes.

'Do not fret, my love, I will be with you. Come,' he took my hand again and guided me into the elevator. I nervously stood on my feet, afraid to see his apartment and even more afraid to be fully at his mercy in his house. He could murder me and nobody would know.

He pressed the button for the top floor and watched me, smiling. Why did he always have to smile? When the doors opened again, I was out of the elevator before him. He chuckled, but did not say a word about it. He did not grab my hand, instead he fumbled in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys. We walked to the last door on the hallway, where Raoul stopped and unlocked the door before mentioning to me to walk inside.

With the first step I set inside his apartment all the lights turned on and soft music was heard. I had to blink twice, seeing how light was not only coming from the spots around us, but especially from the enormous big windows. I was drawn to them, amazed by the view. I slowly walked around, dumbfounded he could see all around town from within his apartment.

'Quite unique, am I right?' Raoul asked me, placing my bag on the ground, watching me wonder around. I stopped and turned to look at him.

'Yes, your view is amazing.' He smiled and licked his lips. It made me nervous all over again.

'I will cook us something, do look around your new home, darling.' He turned and left me. I saw him walking into a room that had to be the kitchen. Even though this apartment was very spacious, it did not have many rooms. I wonder through his living area with a small study attached to it, before I found his one and only bedroom, complete with a very large bathroom. My heart stopped for a moment. He would force me to sleep in the same bed again. Maybe he would even force himself upon me. I felt sick just thinking about it.

I had to get away, I had to make him understand he was doing illegal things. He was kidnapping me. I wondered back towards the big windows. I could hear him hum with the music as the smell of food hit my nose. Even though I felt nauseous, it smelled pretty good.

'Darling? Our meal is ready.' I slowly followed his voice, meeting him in the kitchen. I was large, with black kitchen counters and a free standing cooker in the middle of it. It was modern and classy, like the rest of his house.

He had made a salad with some beef and vegetables. He placed to plates down and turned the stove off before pulling some delicious smelling bread from it.

'Sit down, you must be hungry.' He sliced the bread to pieces and placed them between our two plates before he nodded into the direction of the chairs. I was still standing in the doorway, not sure what to do.

'Darling?' he said, a warning in his voice. I shuddered.

'I- I am scared,' I said. I was dumbfounded with myself for blurting that out. His smile faltered for the first time since I met him. He took a few steps in my direction and took my hands in his, bringing them to his lips, to kiss them softly.

'Whatever for, my love? I said I will not hurt you. I meant that,' he said, stroking my hands with his fingers, watching into my eyes.

'You are keeping me here, making me stay,' I softly replied. He released my hands.

'You are safe, cared for and loved. Nothing wrong with that darling, nothing wrong with that.' He took a step back and it was then I noticed he was most normal when I acted like nothing was wrong. He would show compassion whenever I was in distress, but he would not talk about the conditions I was here on. He was truly having a problem with reality, I realized. Not that that realization helped me at all.

'Now come,' he ushered me, walking towards a chair, pulling it out for me so I could sit down. I swallowed and did, afraid his mood swing would turn darker. He joined me and for few minutes we ate in silence. How much I would like to admit it tasted awful, it was good food. After finishing half my plate I cleared my throat.

'You are a good cook,' I complimented him. He looked up, truly surprised by my words. His smile was wide.

'Thank you my love, I hope your hunger is stilled?' he asked me. I nodded and took a sip of water, watching him stand up, clearing the table.

'You have looked around, no?' he asked me. I nodded.

'Good, you may take your time to freshen up, everything in this house is for you to use, except the phone and laptop.' I stood slowly, watching him come closer.

'Do you like the apartment?' he asked me. I quickly nodded. He let his hands slowly slide up and down my arms.

'Good, it will be our home, next to your apartment of course. Do not worry.' I would have loved to say I worried about everything since he had come into my life, but I kept myself from doing so. His face was suddenly close, very close and for a moment I feared he would kiss me. He brought his lips towards my ear and softly whispered.

'Now let's get you comfortable.' He kissed my cheek and jaw, before he captured my lips and kissed me deeply. One of his hands was on the backside of my neck, keeping me close and keeping me from pulling away. I had a flash back to earlier today, were he had kissed me and groped my breast. I balled my fists in order to keep myself from falling apart in his embrace.

'Go and take a hot shower, pull something comfortable on and meet me in the living room,' he said, releasing my lips and watching me intensely. I shook from fear but managed to nod. He nodded too, kissed my forehead and then took a step back.

How would I survive this?

 **Ohoh.. How is she going to survive and maybe even more important… what has Raoul in mind for her? Do share your thoughts with me!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I made my way over towards the bathroom and closed the door behind me. The bathroom was large, towels and even bathrobes hanging inside. I wondered how I would get through this. I did not want to be here. I needed to be home, above my little bookshop, enjoying my silent, easy life. What was he making me do?

I forced myself to shower and wash my hair. I saw he had placed a pink toothbrush next to a blue one. I realized then how serious he was taking this whole being together thing.

'He's insane,' I mumbled to myself. I brushed my teeth and then spend another ten minutes looking in the mirror. I looked tired, and scared. I took a deep breath and took a bathrobe from the wall, tying it securely around me.

'Lord, help me,' I prayed, afraid to face Raoul again. Would he come and get me if I stayed in here too long? I was not planning to find out. Taking another, really deep breath, I gripped the door handle and left the bathroom. I expected Raoul to be right outside the door, but he wasn't. He sat down before the enormous windows, looking outside, a drink next to him on a side table. He looked up when I emerged in the room and smiled, seeing me.

'Have you enjoyed your shower, darling? Come and sit,' he said, motioning to the chair next to his. I slowly made my way over, keeping a firm grip on my robe, sitting down. I looked outside, not daring to look at him for too long, afraid to trigger him.

'You are very nervous,' he stated. I gave him a quick glance and nodded, looking away immediately. I heard him sigh softly. I was glad he did not move or say anything for a moment. I needed some time to keep myself in check. The view was amazing and I was stunned to see the birds fly by and the city underneath us.

'I'll go and take a shower, do you want something to drink?' he asked me as he stood. I froze when he moved and quickly shook my head.

'This is your home now, you are allowed to move in it and use the things you find. Do make yourself at home, darling,' he said, letting his fingers caress my cheek. He looked at me for a moment, gave me a gentle smile and then walked away, into the bathroom.

I made myself small on the chair and hugged my knees. I felt like crying, but refused it. He already knew he was in charge, he did not need more conformation on that matter. I let my eyes roam the apartment and hated to admit it was nice. I always thought men living alone would have messy houses, this one surely did not. He seemed neat and warm. But he was crazy, crazy enough to kidnap me and force me to live here, with him. How did he expect us to live as a happy couple?

It was too soon I heard the bathroom door open and he came out, wearing a towel around his waist, nothing else on his body. I looked at him and looked away. I hated that I felt attraction when I saw him. He was not ugly, not in the slightest. His body was nicely toned and he was a real, manly man. I swallowed and bit my lip when he walked closer towards me.

'Darling? Are you feeling oke?' he asked me. When he kneeled before me and looked me straight into my eyes, I couldn't help but cry. I felt broken.

'Shh shh. There is no need for you to be afraid and so sad my love, shh.' I felt his hands on my upper arms, gently stroking me. I completely broke down and brought my hands up to hide my face away. He kept doing stroking my arms, whispering some Spanish words I didn't understand until I quit sobbing and wiped my tears away.

'You must be tired darling, come and lie down,' he said, this time gripping my upper arms and forcing me up. However I had no choice with him being this strong, he was surprisingly gentle. He kept a grip on me, walking with me towards the bedroom. I froze seeing the bed, but let him lead me to it. He told me to lie down and released me.

I did as he told me and lied down on the right side of the bed. I lied on my side, making sure I was facing away from him, if he would join me. And of course he did just that. I felt the bed dip and almost immediately felt his body behind mine. He placed an arm around me, and pulled me close. He brought his face close and I felt his mouth kissing me on my head. He rocked us gently, humming until I was relaxing a bit in his arms. It seemed to be his cue to let one hand slip within my robe, caressing my bare stomach. I froze again, trying to move away.

'Shh shh darling, relax,' he shushed me. He opened my robe completely and instantly took advantage of the new exposed skin, letting his fingers trace over it.

'Your sin is so soft, marvelous,' he whispered. He moved a little closer, hovering a bit above me so he could kiss my cheek and see my face.

'Why are you so afraid. You are beautiful and should be loved properly. Not cower away alone for the rest of your evenings, darling,' he told me.

'I don't want this, not like this,' I softly said, feeling fresh tears leek from my eyes. He made me lie on my back, hovering over me completely now.

'You don't want it like what, love? I will always be gentle with you, loving, caring, like you deserve,' he said, bowing down and kissing me on my head. I trembled when he let one hand grip my breast and then bowed down to take my nipple in his mouth. He licked and sucked slowly and gently.

I closed my eyes tightly and wished to be anywhere else I the world, anywhere but here.

'Have you even been properly loved at all, darling?' he asked, bowing to kiss me on my lips.

I didn't answer him, instead I tried to keep myself from panicking. He moved to kiss my jaw when I failed to answer him and kissed his way to my breasts again, but this time I felt his fingers elsewhere. I tried to move away when he let his fingers go between my legs.

'Easy, darling, easy,' he whispered. He stopped moving his hand, but kept it between my legs, like he was allowing me to get used to him, but it would happen tonight.

'Let me give you pleasure, it will only be good, I promise,' he tried to seduce me. I shook my head, keeping my eyes tightly closed. I heard his sigh, and I felt his hand move a little harder between my legs, opening them and gaining access to my womanhood.

'You feel wonderful, my darling.' He probed me gently, sliding back and forth between my folds.

'I will only enter you when I feel your juices, please relax yourself darling,' he said again. He kissed my jaw and kept rubbing me. I did not want it but I was getting aroused by his handling. He found my clit and rubbed it firmer and firmer. I gripped the sheets and sighed when I was getting close to climaxing. He began muttering Spanish words again, his lips against my ear when he drove me over the edge. When I moaned softly, he inserted a finger inside of me and we both knew I was aroused now.

'You are wet, dripping,' he told me, kissing me softly on my lips. I dared to open my eyes a little and look at him. He watched me patiently, his eyes gentle and warm. I was confused to no end.

'Let's get your robe off and out of the way shall we? I am not done loving you just yet.'

 **DunDunDun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

'No,' I softly said, gripping the robe tightly, but it was to no use. His hands gently took mine, and took the material from my fingers. He shove the robe down my body and off my arms.

'Stop resisting the feelings between us,' he whispered into my ear. I only then noticed he had taken his towel away and he was naked above me. I felt his manhood against my leg and I stiffened. I was feeling nauseous just thinking about him raping me.

My mind was working hard to find a way out, a way from underneath this man who was determined to rape me.

'Stop, please stop,' I softly cried, feeling how he moved his single finger even deeper inside of me. I groaned, not liking the feeling at all.

'I wonder…' his finger suddenly stilled. 'My darling, you are untouched,' he said, his voice filled with awe. He pulled his finger from within me and placed himself firmly on top of me, his lips very gently caressing mine, like he was soothing me.

'You are mine now, we will spend the rest of our days together. Tonight our bond shall start to form.' His words scared me, but his actions were even worse. I felt how his finger entered me again, all the while he kept kissing me. I pulled my head away and broke the kiss, hot tears streaming down my face.

'Don't fear me, my love. I am a gentle lover, for you at least,' his words scared me away and his thick member against my thigh made me squirm away, but his hold on my body was fierce.

'Now, you are ready for me to take you.' He pulled his finger from within me and to my disgust brought it to his mouth, licking it. He smiled and then forced a kiss on my lips.

'Stop- stop!' I said, the second word a little louder because I felt him move his hand between us, placing himself against my trembling opening. I was sick to my stomach and hoped that if I had to vomit, it would break his hold on me.

He shushed me and then ever so slowly slid himself inside. I tried to back away and pushed against his chest. But he simply grabbed my hands and kept still. It was the point of no return. If he would proceed I would forever be raped by this monster. My life would always have this dark side, this nightmare side. It would break me, I just knew it.

'Please don't do this to me,' I tried once last time. My voice broke on the end of that line. I was a wreck, completely broken. My words seemed to have an effect on him, he stilled and watched my tear strained face. His eyes seemed to get clearer, softer even. I felt one hand on my cheek, wiping my tears away.

'You deserve to be loved, to be taken care of. There should have been someone in your life to help you in your store, to protect you and keep you safe. Now you have one, you have me, my darling.' It was with those words he simply kissed my forehead, before he pushed himself into me, completely and fiercely.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Hours later I lied against his side in the big bed, tears still making their way down my face. He had raped me. He had told me he was a gentle man, a gentle lover. And that he wanted me, loved me. But he had taken the only thing that was mine to give, with force. It stung badly between my legs but I was too afraid of him to get up and walk towards the bathroom. I remembered his strong body holding me down while he kept pushing and pulling from within me. I was sore and completely broken.

Maybe he would have me again the next day, and maybe even the day after before he decided he had tired of me and he would finally kill me. I was completely sure he had some sort of syndrome, some mental illness, but that didn't help me at all. I was completely at his mercy.

That thought made even more tears fall down my cheeks.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

A bright light shining on my face woke me. I was lying in bed, feeling warm but very tired. I needed a few moments to gather my thoughts, before I understood where I was and what had happened to me the night before. Who it was who had kidnapped me, and had – raped me.

A cheerful whistling was heard from another room, giving me the chills. He was still here, he could still harm me if he wished it so. It took all my will power to get up from the bed, quickly taking the bathrobe from the floor and covering myself up. Glancing down I noticed the blood between my legs and on my thighs. Proof of my lost innocence. The feeling of pain when he had entered me last night almost forced me to my knees. The monster had broken me.

The whistling got louder and I knew he would enter this room any second now. I secured the bathrobe tightly and walked backwards until my back hit the wall. I did not have to wait long before the door opened.

'Good morning darling. How have you slept?' he asked me cheerfully, a tray with breakfast in his hands. He raised his eyebrows, seeing me in the far corner of the room.

'Are you well?' he asked me, trying to sense why I was not in bed. He placed the tray on the end of the bed, then turning himself to face me.

'Don't be afraid, my love. Let me take care of you.' I raised my hand to keep him at bay, which he did, if only for a second.

'Don't come any closer, stay there!' I said firmly. I was crying once more, so afraid of what he wanted with me now.

'Darling, darling, are you in pain? Is that why you are crying? Come here and let me take care of it. I can make you feel better. Come,' he said, extending his hand to me. I shook my head. He was a monster. His eyes watched me curiously, not sure if I would comply or run. But he found it interesting to see my struggle and was wondering what I would do.

'Darling, come here.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

'You have done enough already,' I said, my voice shaking but the message was clear. I saw he took my words in, not sure if he should scold me or have mercy for what he had done to me.

'You are in pain, distressed. Come,' he tried to soothe me, but I saw his eyes were a little less warm then before, like he had to put all his effort in not losing his last nerve. I felt my lip trembling, wishing my hardest to get out of here. To let this all be a bad dream.

'I apologize if I hurt you, my love.' He took a step back, his eyes glimmering, determined to win me over.

'I want to be alone,' I said. He licked his lips as he thought it over. Not sure if he should grand me with it, just jet.

'You get half an hour. Take a bath, relax. Then meet me in the living room. If you are not there I am coming for you.' He watched me right in the eye until I nodded. He then quickly eyed the tray with breakfast, turned and left me, closing the door behind him.

I released a deep sigh I didn't realized I had been holding in the entire time. He had given me some space, for now. I swallowed, looking at the food on the tray. Food was the last thing I wanted. I walked into the bathroom, wasting no time letting the bathtub fill itself.

The water was steaming hot, burning my tears away, but not the hole in my heart and soul. I washed myself thoroughly. I washed and scrubbed until my skin was red, hurting, but feeling clean. I washed my hair, twice, rinsing it when I had applied the second load of shampoo in it.

When I stepped out of the tub I had never felt cleaner, or more sad and broken. I dried my hair the best I could and stared at myself in the mirror for a long time. I almost didn't recognize the woman I saw. All my happiness and fun had melted away. Sorrow was writing all over my face, as was pure fear. I braided my hair and then returned to the bedroom to get dressed. I chose a too large sweater and black jeans. I needed to be as unappealing as I could so he would leave me alone. So he would bore with me and my boringness. Please let him grow bored with me.

I had no clue how much time had gone by, by now, but I decided not to test the waters as I took a deep breath and opened the door of the bedroom. I ever so slowly walked into the hall and into the living room. He was sitting down on the couch, a laptop on his lap, a phone in his hand. He seemed concentrated, busy. I hesitated and wanted to turn around and leave again, but then he looked up and his eyes locked with mine.

'Hello darling.' I gave him a short nod, walking towards the opposite side of the room, sitting down on the single chair, the one that was the most far away from him.

'Have you eaten?' he asked me. I shook my head quickly. He sighed.

'I have to make one more call, then we will eat.' He watched his laptop once more. His tone made it clear that it was not discussion able. He typed some more on his laptop before he dialed a number on the phone. He brought the device to his ear, not once letting his eyes leave the laptop on his lap.

Whoever he was calling didn't even got a greeting from him. He went straight to business.

'Is it done jet?' his deep voice asked. I couldn't help but notice how demanding he sounded. How dominant. What did he do for a living. How could he live in a apartment like this?

'I have made it clear you what would happen if you would not meet the arranged time, yes?' He asked. If his voice would have a color it would be pure and black. I shuddered thinking about it.

'Don't disappoint me, we will meet on Hashima.' He suddenly ended the call, typing some more before he closed the laptop and placed it on the side table with his phone on it.

'Where is Hashima?' I asked before he could speak. He seemed surprised I spoke, and smiled.

'You will find out soon, but breakfast for you first, hmm?' He stood and walked away, in the direction of the kitchen. He didn't once look back, completely sure that I would follow him. Asshole.

I slowly got up, hating him with all I had, but also remembering the tone he used on the phone. He was somebody, somebody that was in charge over other persons, was leading some sort of production. What could it be?

He was already throwing eggs together, when I walked inside and took a seat. I was determined to say as little as I could, without angering him. His whole demeanor scared me, including his tone and physique. Would he ever let me go? What about my store. I had to open it tomorrow, people would miss me if I remained closed on a Monday.

'I need to get back home by tomorrow,' I softly said to his back. I saw him stiffen for a moment, not turning to face me.

'You are home, darling.' I swallowed. Would he get angry if I continued?

'My bookstore..' I started, not sure how to proceed.

'Yes that is something we need to discuss, don't we?' he said, turning with the fried eggs in his hand, placing them on a plate before me. He didn't fill a plate for himself, indicating to me he had already eaten. I still was not feeling hungry at all and shove the plate away, my eyes daring his.

'I need to open my store tomorrow.' His smiled turned into a grin.

'So feisty all of a sudden.' He walked around the table and sat down beside me, shoving the plate back in its original place, right before me.

I wanted to throw more words at him, to show him how determined I was, but I was too scared, to broken to do so. Instead my eyes filled with tears and I looked away. I did hear his sigh next to me.

'We will spend our evenings together throughout the week in your apartment, so you can lead your store and we can be together. But only when you will act like we are, together.' I met his gaze, wondering if he was teasing me, but he seemed serious enough, handing me a fork and motioning for me to eat.

I slowly took it from him, not using it to eat just yet. He raised his eyebrow.

'I have not poisoned it darling. Eat.' I placed the fork down.

'I am not hungry,' I said, only meeting his gaze for a few seconds, too afraid to see his reaction. He didn't even sigh this time. He took the fork, used it to gather some of the eggs and then held it out for me.

'But you will eat some,' he said. His tone was ice cold, threatening. I swallowed and even though I really didn't feel like eating I opened my mouth and let him place the food between my lips.

'Good girl,' he said, taking some more. For a few moments we sat like this. He feeding me, I slowly eating. Before half the plate was empty I turned away. I really wasn't eating any more. He placed the fork down.

'Are you still in pain?' he asked then. His tone lighter all of a sudden. I shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to tell him I was sore whenever I took a step and that the thought of his manhood entering me ever again made me want to jump from this top floor.

'Maybe we should go and see, if you are incapable of speaking,' he said, ice again filling his voice. I stood from the chair.

'I'm fine.' He stood too, cornering me into the kitchen wall.

'Don't make the mistake to think this was only for lust. I want all of you. I demand not only your body but your soul too.' He bowed closer and before I thought about turning my head away he kissed me. His lips were soft against mine, but demanding nonetheless. His kissed me deeply and with passion. We were both breathless by the time he ended it and rested his forehead against mine.

'There is a little black tube of salve in the bathroom, use it between your legs. It relieves the pain,' he kissed me on my forehead and then took my hand walking me back to the living room.

'I have some work to do, feel free to watch tv or read. Tonight we will eat in so we can leave for your apartment right after.' He released my hand and took his place on the couch again, placing his laptop on his lap. Questions about his work were haunting my mind, as his kind advice about the salve.

My mind was spinning, how could this man be such a monster one moment and a thoughtful one the next?

 **I want to thank everyone who has taken the time to review! It helps me write** **J**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Thank you if you took the time to review. It means a lot to me!**

Since he was sitting close to the TV and was working on something on his laptop, I didn't dare to watch something on the screen. I did however wonder off to his book shelve and spend half an hour just reading the titles and the backsides, trying to find a book that would explain his behavior. I found none, but there were some books that interested me enough to read little bits here and there.

Raoul made a few other phone calls while I sat on the floor, reading. I tried to look like I was not listening to his words, trying to let him see I was not intimidated by him. But It was hard. Like the phone call he made earlier today, he sounded like the figure in charge of something rather large and important. The book I found interesting was titled "Catch me if you can". And no matter how interesting that sounded, the words would just not stick inside my head with Raoul so close by.

Every time I saw him, heard him or just thought about him, I felt him between my legs. He made me feel frightened and angry at the same time. He was so strong and so much bigger then I was. No matter how gentle he tried to handle me, how gentle he touched me. I feared him a lot after last night.

A loud ring from his phone made me shudder and clutch the book in my hands a little tighter. I dared to look over my shoulder as He answered it with a question to the person on the other side of the line.

His eyes seemed colder then I had seen them before. Whenever he looked at me they seemed warm and alive. Right now, his eyes focused on the laptop, they were cold as ice. I was quite sure that I was relieved I wasn't the other person on the line right now. While he spoke I slowly got up from my spot on the floor, already feeling a bit sore. It still felt uncomfortable between my legs, but that was not only physical. I slowly walked towards the chair that was completely on his opposite and near the window. Before I sat down I noticed he was watching me now. And like I had noticed before, his eyes seemed a little warmer.

'I will not ask again, you will have it ready by the end of the week. Or there will be consequences.' His voice sounded cold and low. He ended the call rather abruptly but he didn't look away.

'That's an interesting choice of literature, my love,' he commended on the book in my hands. I swallowed. Not sure if he was done with his cold voice he used on the phone just a few seconds ago. I gripped the book a little tighter and tried to find a position I could sit in, feeling no stings anywhere. He cocked his head to the side. There was something in his eyes that made it hard for me to look away.

'You haven't been in the bathroom yet have you?' he asked me. I swallowed and tried to find a reason why he wanted to know the answer to that question. When I failed to answer he took it for a no and stood, putting his laptop away.

'Come, it will relieve the pain and help you recover faster.' I suddenly understood him. He was talking about me using his salve he mentioned before. I had not forgotten about it, but I had not been thinking on using it either. I didn't like using things he told me to…

'Darling?' there was a warning in his tone and his dominating phone calls made me slowly rise from my spot, wincing in the process.

'I forgot about it, I will go and use it,' I quickly said. He smiled and made his way to the bathroom, even before I could. When he opened the door I stopped in my tracks. It took him about a minute to get the tube and turn around, watching me with those big eyes.

'It's easier if you lie down.' Panic must have been written all over my face for he closed the bathroom door and stroke my cheek with his free hand.

'Don't look so frightened darling. Come, let me help you.' I took a step back, not sure if I could move anymore.

'I don't want you to touch me, not- not there anyways,' I hammered. Closing my eyes when I spoke the last words, afraid he would get angry with me. He removed his fingers from my face so I eventually had to open my eyes.

'You are afraid of the pain. Not me. Come now and let me make it better. It will be quick, painless and better for your body.'

When I still was debating about running in the opposite direction he gently took a hold on my upper arm and guided me to the bed.

'Lie back and lower your jeans,' he ordered. His tone was one without doubt. Not as scary as the tone he used on the phone, but intimidating nonetheless. I did sit down, not liking that he was now towering above me. He sighed and placed the tube on the nightstand, reaching for my button and zipper himself when I didn't.

'I would almost think you'd rather have me undo these for you,' he teased me. My breath hitched.

'I don't.' My words came quick and I did regret them as soon as they left my lips. All he did was grin.

'Yet. Now lie back,' he ordered when he had opened my jeans and shove them of my legs. He pushed me back on the bed and as if I was not exposed enough already he swiftly pulled my panties down and off my legs too, exposing my lower half completely.

My instinct and fear made me close my legs tightly, what made him smile. He grabbed the tube and then watched me, his hands not yet near me.

'Come, open your legs. I will not hurt you. You have my word.'

I took a deep breath and ever so slowly widened my legs, realizing he would force me if I refused, turning my head away and balling my fist in anticipation. I expecting him to take advantage of this too.

He chuckled and I felt his hand on my thigh, giving himself better access to my most private area.

'Even this part of you is completely perfect and so beautiful.' Maybe he said those words to get me to watch him. Maybe not. Either way I did turn my head back and watch him. Why was he saying those things? The moment our eyes connected I felt one finger rubbing on my outer folds. He was being gentle and went slow.

'I'll just spread it a little inside. It won't hurt at all,' he said before I felt him pushing his finger inside of me with some of the cold salve on his finger. I shivered from the cold and nerves as he moved his finger very slowly, as if he was really trying to not hurt me at all. I closed my eyes as he removed his finger from within me, only to re insert it with some more salve, going deeper. I bit my lip and was wondering if he was just doing this for his own pleasure when he removed his finger from within me and caressed my legs, closing them with his hands.

'Now get dressed and sit down for an hour or so. It'll loosen your muscles and take away the sting.' He gave me a smile before placing my panties and jeans on the bed next to me, before he stood and left me alone. I was stunned.

I quickly placed my clothes back on and watched where he'd gone to, before I went back into the living room, taking my seat by the window. He had already sat down, his laptop on his lap again. He was typing away, fast, like he was working on some code or something. I remained silent and opened the book, willing my brain to absorb the words.

There were no more calls, just the sound of his ticking and my turning of pages every once in a while. The book was good, interesting and pulling me in. I almost jumped when his pet name for me came a little louder than necessary.

'Darling.' I looked up. He grinned.

'Good book isn't it?' you can continue later, we'll make dinner now. Come.' He didn't even waited for my reply. He just assumed I would do as I was told. I sighed, closed the book and stood, following him. He placed some carrots, fish from the freezer and potatoes on the counter.

'I like to cook and I like it even better with company. Fish or vegetables?' he asked me. I chose the easy option.

'Vegetables.' He nodded and placed a pan and some tools before me. He turned the radio on and hummed along while he cleaned the fish and I the carrots. An outsider looking in would have thought we were a happy couple, just cooking together. How wrong they'd be…

I had never seen such a big, broad men prepare dinner with such finesse. He was patient and knew what he was doing. When I had the vegetables cooking and stood there watching him, he suddenly met my gaze.

'How's the salve working?' he asked. I licked my lips.

'Good, I – I think,' I hammered. What about him made me so scared and … shy?

He smiled.

'You'll take a hot bath later and then a little more salve. The pain will be dull tomorrow.' I was flabbergasted that he paid so much mind to me and my womanly pains. But he seemed truly concerned.

'I'll be oke,' I softly said, checking my carrots. He went to set the table and then returned, placing the fish on the two plates.

'My intention is to take care of you, not hurt you. I don't enjoy you enduring pain, like you seem to think,' he suddenly continued when he said down, facing each other. I had reached for my fork, but now my hand stilled in midair. I didn't know what to answer to that. He had forced himself upon me, raped me and then made me stay here. What could I say?

'Eat darling, before it gets cold.'

We finished the meal in silence, only the radio as a background sound. He seemed as preoccupied with his thoughts as I was, startling me when he suddenly started cleaning the table. I stood to help him but he took my plate from my hands.

'Go take a nice warm bath. Then we'll leave for your apartment, I'll clean up.' I nodded, glad to get to hide in the bathroom. I made my way over towards the bathroom, filling the tub with steaming water and removing my clothes. Maybe if I rubbed hard enough I could remove the feeling of his fingers on me… I had let my hair down and stepped inside the tub. I hissed feeling how warm the water really was.

I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind. I was strong enough to get out of this. I would survive and escape. It would all be okay in the end. For a few minutes it was almost relaxing for me. Well it was until I heard movements beside me and I saw him sitting down on the closed toilet seat, the book I had been reading earlier in his hands. I quickly used my hands to shield my breasts from his view, but he was not looking at my body. He sought out my eyes.

'You can keep your eyes closed if you'd like darling. I'll read you some, just relax.' He opened the book where I had stopped reading before, reading it out loud to me.

I knew I hated this man more than anyone else in my life, but I had to admit his voice was pleasant to listen too. It was masculine, deep and exciting hearing him say the lines the characters had. He read at a steady pace, taking his time, being really patient.

However I was nerves with him so close by and me being naked in the tub, I found myself closing my eyes and relaxing a bit. I don't know for how long we sat I the bathroom before he closed the book and gently placed a curl behind my ear.

'Finish your bath and get dressed, then we'll leave.' He smiled and stood, taking the book with him. He stopped in the doorway.

'Darling, would you like to take this book with you?' he asked me. I swallowed, moving a little in the tub so the water moved too. I than nodded. His smile got even broader.

'Meet me in the kitchen when you are ready and clothed, my love.' With those words he left me alone. I was dumbfounded. What had just happened?

 **Well…. How are we feeling about this chapter?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I think I'm being pretty fast with this update. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12**

I emptied the tub and dried myself. I was a little confused with his behavior. He actually sat down next to me while I took a bath, reading me a book. In what parallel universe had I gotten myself into?

While drying my hair and getting dressed I could not help but feel a little bit better thinking about sleeping in my own bed tonight. I would be able to work in my store tomorrow. Raoul had not mentioned himself being there too, so I still had some hope left he had his own business to attend to.

I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror for a few minutes, not sure what to think. I looked like I always did, maybe a little more tired. But my curls where still there and I knew the glimmer in my eyes was still there, even while being afraid. I had to be strong. I would find a way out. Maybe if he really would let me alone in the store during the day I could inform the police or at least my friends… My chest hurt thinking about being free from this psycho man. Would I really get that chance?

'Darling, are you almost ready?' I heard his voice ask from the bedroom. I quickly bound my hair into a bun and opened the bathroom door, seeing Raoul sitting on the bed, my bag next to him.

'I have your things already, my love.' I swallowed and nodded. However I like him more being gentle to me then angered, I hated the little pet names he would give me.

'Well lie down, after I bring the salve on we are ready to go,' he said, standing to walk past me into the bathroom probably getting the salve. I bit my lip. Not again.

'I- I can do it myself. Please,' I said, meeting his eyes when he re-emerged from the bathroom. He shook his head.

'You are mine to take care of. Lie down now.' I stood frozen, really not liking where this was going once again. I was captured between not wanting to anger him, but also not wanting him to touch me.

He walked over towards me and cocked his head to the side.

'Darling?' he asked me. I took a shaky breath. Would he freak out if I gave him a piece of my mind? Not that I dared.

'I'm feeling better already. I don't think I need the salve anymore.' My words were soft and not very convincing. He licked his lips and gave me the smallest smile.

'I am not asking again. Lie down.' This time his words were almost as dominant as the tone he used while speaking on the phone. So I trembled, but complied. I pulled my jeans down and my panties right after before I lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes stiffly, trying to block him out.

Not seeing made everything sound clearer instantly. I heard him sigh before he sat down and used his warm, big hands to open my legs. He must have felt my shivers, I did too.

'It's alright love, no need to be scared,' he hushed me while I felt one of his fingers going inside of me. He was gentle, once again, and went slow. His touch was no longer painful, but it was uncomfortable. I hoped he was done after he removed his finger, but he inserted it a second time, probing me even deeper. I hissed from shock and uncomfortableness, opening my eyes instantly. His eyes met mine, question written in his eyes.

'Not really better yet, hmm?' he said. I looked away. This was to weird.

'You are really tight, my darling. It's because of that I hurt you right here last night,' he said while entering me once more before he pulled his finger from within me.

I rolled my eyes. Maybe he was too dam big… He stood from the bed, so I quickly got up and dressed, not needing him to see me naked a minute longer.

'Well then, let's go. Come darling.'

The drive was silent, due to me being tired and falling in and out of sleep on the way to my apartment. If kind of freaked me out he knew the exact way to my apartment, parking close by. At that moment I was really, really tired from everything that had happened to me in the past few days. I needed sleep, but was too afraid to be unconscious in this man's presence.

I didn't even notice him walking around the car and opening my door. I only did when I felt his hands under my knees. He gently pulled me from my seat and into his arms, carrying me.

'I'm sorry,' I yawned. He kissed my forehead before closing the door of the car with his foot.

'Don't be my darling. You are tired. I understand. Let's get you to bed.' With those words he walked up the stairs to my front door and the only thing I remember after that is being placed in my own bed, between my own sheets, where I could finally sleep.

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon woke me up. I slowly stretched my arms before I opened my eyes, hoping this was a dream and I was alone in my house. No strange man in my house, who made me breakfast and raped me. Please. Please. Please.

'It's time to wake up darling, good morning.' I started to get used to his Spanish accent, but I hated the man who said the words. He seemed as cheerful as ever. What a surprise.

'Morning,' I softly answered from my place between the sheets. He was already dressed, this time in a suit, looking like some rich man, ready to yell at his employees who were beneath him. I found him even more scarier than the day before.

'Have you slept well my love. You were so tired last night.' He bowed down to kiss me, what surprised me enough to freeze me to my spot, not kissing him back, but not leaning away either. When He pulled back from the kiss I quickly nodded, afraid to pull him from his apparent good mood.

'What time is it?' I then asked, suddenly reminding that is was Monday and I needed to get to my store on time. He smiled.

'Half past 8, so time enough to share breakfast, hmm?' he said, kissing me on my lips once more before he stood.

'Come, get dressed we need to discuss some things before I leave.' Those words made me feel a little – better. He was leaving? I kept myself from smiling and just answered with a soft yes. He left the bedroom, and as quickly as I could I got dressed. Some black jeans and a red blouse would have to do. It was one of the usual outfits I wore to my store. I knew I had time enough to get to my shop, I usually opened around 11 on Mondays. But I could not wait for him to leave me alone. I could not wait for those big eyes to stop following me everywhere. It was almost too good to be true.

When I made my way into the kitchen the smell of coffee got stronger and the bacon and eggs made my mouth water. He already sat down at the table, sipping his coffee. He looked up and smiled when I joined him. He placed his coffee on the table, pouring me some.

'You look beautiful this morning my love. Red suits you.'

'Thank you,' I answered. I reminded myself I had to play along a little while longer. He would leave me. He would leave me. He handed me my coffee and then focused himself on me. Completely. The way his eyes bore into mine made me feel sick.

'Today I have to go to my work. As you need to be in your store,' he started. I swallowed and sipped my coffee.

'That means I will not see you during the day, but I will come home this evening. Like couples do,' he added. I took a bite from the eggs, slowly and with a lot of effort, feeling nauseous.

'I remember the last time we were together in your store. With the last customer,' he continued. I sharply looked up.

'I don't want anything like that to happen again, do you understand me?' he asked. I only nodded, reminding myself I could flee today when he was gone. This would be the last time he had touched me, hurt me and humiliated me. I would be free. Everything would be alright.

He nodded too.

'I don't know how long I will be away. I need to – arrange some things around town today.' The way he spoke made me nervous. He seemed even more calculated then before, like he was planning something big. I didn't dared to ask. I needed to keep him thinking I was trying to accept him. That everything was alright. I remembered that he was more pleasant thinking he could control the things I did and that he could care for me.

'Shall I then – shall I make us dinner. Something that can be warmed in case you'll be late?' I asked. It was not only trying to please him. I needed to know how far around town he would go. And how long I had to flee.

He smiled.

'That sounds lovely. You are so thoughtful my darling.' I finished my coffee and forced myself to eat some more. I would need it.

 **Soooo will she run and hide? Tell me your thoughts please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The minute he walked out the door, I could finally take a deep breath. I still felt his lips against mine as he had kissed me right before leaving, but somehow I could calm myself now he was gone. I got warm and cold thinking about my chance to run now. Would he find me if I did? I had a feeling he would get angry if I ran and he came after me. I knew there was something wrong with him.

I sat myself down on the kitchen chair and cried. How would I run if I had my store downstairs to run all day? Running would mean I had to leave my store. I gave myself fifteen minutes to cry it out before I stood up, dried my tears and left for my store. Maybe time between my books would do me good. It was cold outside and I shivered walking down the stairs and fumbling with the keys. When I was inside I had to wipe my tears away, realization hitting me hard now I saw my most precious property, my store. It was the thing I had created myself and I was so proud about, but when I saw the shelves now, I saw Raoul everywhere. It made me panic and cry even more.

Was this what my life would be like? Captive to a psycho who wouldn't let me go? Someone who raped me, made me hurt and then kissed it better, telling me he loved me? I shivered some more and went to the toilet, trying to make myself look decent before I would open up for the day. I knew I had to. Maybe doing the things I always did would make me feel better, eventually.

The day went slow at first, not many customers came in on Monday morning and in the early hours of the afternoon. But eventually they came and made me forget my troubles for the day. Right before closing I wondered if I should call the police and tell them what was happening to me. But would it help? Raoul was not here right now and if they would come when he was with me, maybe he would act normal, trying to make them see me as the crazy one…

Turning the open sign to closed I felt nauseous and scared. He said he would be back this evening and I knew he had been true in his words. I forced myself up the stairs and showered. The warm water made me calm down and gave me the guts to keep going. I would not give up my store. I just couldn't. I turned the shower off and dried myself, putting on my comfy suit. I had told Raoul I would make dinner and I would. Not for him, definitely not but I needed to eat too. I made some pasta with meatballs and tomato. My kitchen started to smell good when I decided to let the pasta cool so I could eat it a little later, not feeling like eating right now. I looked through my cabinets and saw enough stuff to make some banana cake, one of my favorites. I went to work, turning the radio on and enjoying being alone in my kitchen. I chopped the banana, added some walnut and mixed everything together. Within the next 20 minutes my banana cake was in the oven and I started to clean up after myself.

I was glad Raoul was not back, and I even dared to hope he would just leave me alone from now on out. Maybe he had, had his fill of me and would leave me be. I hoped really hard. It was getting dark outside, the clock already displaying it was 20.00. The kitchen was super clean when I turned the oven off and pulled the cake out, making the kitchen smell even better than before. I placed it on the counter top and then froze when I heard the door open.

Oh no.

'Darling, I'm home.' I took a shaky breath and felt so scared. He had come back. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I heard his footsteps in the hall and didn't know what to do. He was really back!

'Darling?' I heard his deep voice ask. As he came into the kitchen he seemed relieved before he smiled and walked in further.

'There you are, my darling.' He looked around, probably smelling all the food I had made. It made him smile even wider.

'Well it smells deliciously in here, you have outdone yourself my love,' he said. He came even closer and kissed me briefly before he looked around, one arm around my waist.

'Dinner ánd desert. I am a lucky man,' he said. He kissed my forehead before he released me and walked towards the kitchen cabinets. I couldn't bring myself to say anything, but he didn't seemed to mind.

'Well, please sit down and let me set the table for us.' I shakily did as he told me, watching how well he knew his way around my kitchen. It was scary to be honest. He poured us some wine and warmed the pasta, placing two plates on the table before he sat down himself.

'How was your day, my love?' he asked me, taking a bite. I licked my lips.

'It was good,' I softly said. He looked me in the eye, his eyes so captivating I almost couldn't break the contact.

'Have you had a lot of customers today?' he further tried to get me to speak. I just finished a small bite.

'A few.' He cocked his head to the side and watched me intently.

'How was your day,' I softly tried to distract him from me. He smiled a little.

'Good, very good. Busy but satisfying,' he said, his eyes boring into mine. I finished my plate and nodded, standing to get desert. I placed my plate on the counter top and reached for the cake when I felt him behind me, his arms sneaking around my waist, locking me in.

'That was a lovely dinner, my darling. And I would love to try that desert of yours. But right now, I need another kind of desert. I need you.' I felt his need against my back, scaring me immensely.

'Please,' I tried to stop him. I tried to move away, but his grip was strong. He wiped my hair over my shoulder, baring it so he could kiss me there.

'I will made love to you, it will be good. Come,' he spoke, pulling me even closer and turning me. I started shaking and froze. Not again. I didn't want him to force himself into my bode once more.

'No, Raoul. Stop,' I tried to stop him, but he simply grabbed my arms and pulled me with him, walking towards my bedroom.

'Shh come love.' I started crying. He walked us inside my bedroom before he closed the door behind us and released me. He stilled and watched me with an intense gaze before he pulled something from his pocket.

'I got you something on the way home, my love.' I tried to see what it was but I didn't recognize the product. He smiled and placed the bottle on the nightstand.

'It's to help you take me. It is lubricant.' I felt even worse. He had been planning this? Oh god no.

'I don't want you to take me Raoul. I'm serious. Please don't.' I pleaded, scaring away in the corner of my bedroom. His smile turned into a grin.

'You are just scared for the pain, love. I will make sure it will be good. Come now.' He undid his own pants and removed his shirt, shoes and even his boxers. I shook my head when he was completely nude and came for me.

'Don't make this hard, relax yourself,' he hushed me. His voice was ever so calm, even when I backed away even further. He chuckled, pulling me closer and removing my top.

'Please,' I begged. He pulled the material over my head and fondled my breasts the minute he bared them.

'You should not be so afraid. You know I will be gentle with you.' He gave me a little push so I landed on the bed and before I could even move he pulled my pants down, taking my panties with them. I tried to curl myself into a ball and away from him, but he was faster.

'Don't make me hurt you, darling. We will make love. It's up to you how good it's going to feel for you,' he said. He moved over me and forced his lips on mine, kissing me deeply. I felt his fingers travel my body until they landed on my stomach, feeling his way down until he was between my legs. His other hand kept me in place, but I was most focused on his finger that rubbed my clit.

'That's it, my love. Relax,' he said in between kissed. I gasped when he entered me with a single finger, slowly and gently.

'Good girl. You feel wonderful, yet still so tight.' I shivered. I decided to let him have me. He was right I was afraid of the pain. Also I didn't enjoyed this whole sex thing and certainly not with him. But after he was done, maybe he would leave me be for the night.

''Can you hand me the bottle darling?' he asked me, his voice husky. I slowly reached for the bottle, taking it from the nightstand, my hand shaking in the process. Raoul took it from me before I could even see it clearly, opening it and rubbing some on his fingers.

'This will help,' he said, entering me with two fingers this time. I froze. His fingers were cold now and very slippery. But he was right, he could enter me easily now.

'Does this hurt you?' he asked me, pumping me slowly with his two fingers. I shook my head in response. He smiled.

'We will enjoy each other with some other things too in time. Tonight I want you to just enjoy me. I will go slow and be gentle. Keep yourself as open as you can love,' he said. I tried, but when I felt his cock slide through my folds I froze.

'No fear darling. Let me make you feel good. Open your legs.' I was not even aware I had tried to close them. I opened them slowly, giving him even more room to lie between them. He took his time sliding himself between my lower lips, his thumb rubbing my clit. I tried to stop it, but it felt too good. I orgasm against his fingers, making him chuckle and kiss my forehead.

'So sensitive you are, little darling.' I took a deep breath and gasped in surprise when I felt him push himself inside of me, all the way. He felt cold, and I then realized he had coated himself in the lubricant so it would go smoother.

'Oh you feel so good, so tight. An angel you are,' he moaned before he stilled completely.

'I am all the way in now. It's not hurting you, am I right?' I managed to nod. He licked his lips.

'Good, now let's try this.' He pulled himself from within me, almost all the way before he push himself back in. I gasped. It was not painful anymore, but now completely pleasant either.

'Good girl. Let's keep this pace for a while, maybe it'll stretch you.' I felt my heart flutter. Instead of getting it over with, he was stretching this whole thing. He kept this slow pace up almost ten minutes, adding some lubricant when I he went a little faster.

'And how about this?' he asked, speeding up even more. I winced when I felt him go to deep, it was like he hit something deep inside of me.

'To deep,' I hissed softly. He pulled from within me. Kissing my forehead.

'I want to try something else. Maybe it'll be better for you and the pain. He took the pillows and placed them in the middle of the bed. I had no clue what he meant, until he helped me turn so I was on my stomach and my backside up in the air.

'Now spread them a little,' he told me, moving his hands to open my legs. I shivered. I felt so exposed. He fingered me briefly, before he put some lubricant on my opening. It was cold and I shivered some more.

'I'll warm you soon enough, my love,' he chuckled, fingering the lubricant into me. It was then I felt the tip of his member against my opening.

'Relax yourself down there, you are all tense again love,' he said, rubbing my clit. I tried, I really did. But he was not helping me at all. He pushed himself in and I winced from the intensity of this angle. He was almost sucked in and went so deep. But this time it was not hurting me, like he predicted.

'You're doing so good, my darling. You're practically milking me. It feels wonderful. He started fucking me in a slow, but steady pace. I wondered how long he was planning to fuck me this evening. He went a little faster every other minute, slowing down when I thought he would finally end this all.

'I don't want to come yet, angle. You feel too good. Let's see how many times I can make you come, before I do.'

It were those words that made my eyes water. He sped up again, using one finger to rub my clit, going from slow to full speed. He was driving me crazy. I felt my insides trying to move him, milking him, like he said. It felt so strange.

'Come for me darling, milk me.' I didn't want to, but I came again. Hard. I shivered and trembled.

'Now let's go for three, shall we?'

 **Dundundun… Any good?**


	14. Chapter 14

**It has been quite the wait, I apologize loves. But here is a new chapter for you to enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14.**

I was completely exhausted when he had finally spend himself inside of me and slowly pulled from within me. I collapsed on the bed and didn't even registered his movements around me. I felt the sheet being pulled over me and then my light went out completely.

It was only the next morning I finally woke to the smell of coffee. I opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was alone in my bed. No Raoul… yet. I sat up and winced. Images of last night instantly shot through my head. I felt ashamed and dirty. Standing from the bed I felt just how sore I exactly was. I grabbed my bathrobe, my body still naked. I could really use a shower but I just knew he would come and find me if I would not greet him first.

I pulled my bathrobe on and walked into the kitchen, finding him there, his laptop before him on the kitchen table. He instantly looked up, smiling when he saw me. He closed the laptop and placed it to the side.

'Good morning darling. How have you slept?' he asked. He stood and pulled a chair out for me, right next to him. I swallowed and reminded myself I needed to play along. I slowly sat down.

'Good. Thank you.' His smile widened and he turned to pour me some coffee.

I winced a bit, moving on the chair, something he seemed to detect immediately.

'How are you feeling, my love?' I took the cup from his hands and avoided looking in his eyes.

'Fine,' I answered. When he kept silent I slowly met his eyes, almost afraid to see what he was doing.

'You should not lie to me, my darling. I don't appreciate liars.' He sounded cold and it scared me to think about his capabilities when angry with me. I shuddered.

'I- I don't want to trouble you with my- with my pains,' I quickly said. His mood seemed to brighten instantly.

'My love, you could never trouble me with anything. I want to take care of you in every way I can,' he said, letting one hand trace my cheekbone. I forced myself to lean into his touch, praying he would stay in this kind mood with me. I needed to open my store in two hours. Maybe I would inform the police today… I needed to be free from this man.

'Drink your coffee, then we'll shower. The warmth will do you and your muscles good, I promise.' I nodded and slowly sipped my coffee. He smiled at me,placed on hand on my thigh and then pulled his laptop close again, opening it. Sitting this close I could see his screen. He seemed to be programming something, not that I understood any of it. But it was not your everyday mailing or scrolling through sites. What was he up to?

We sat for a few minutes in silence. Me sipping, he typing, until he suddenly closed the laptop and watched me.

'Come, let's take that shower darling.' I knew it was no use denying him anything, he would simply force me anyway. He took my hand and guided me to the bathroom, starting the shower. He undressed himself and then let his hands wander towards my bathrobe, opening it swiftly.

He tested the water before he motioned for me to go in first.

'After you darling, it's nice and warm.' I nodded and did as he said, stepping inside my shower. The water was indeed nice and warm and I enjoyed it, as much as I could with him next to me. He kept me close and I let out a startled cry when I felt his member against my leg, stiff and ready to go. I moved away, really not interested in feeling that inside me again.

'Please not again, not yet,' I pleaded. His eyes watched me for a second before he pulled me in his arms.

'Oh darling, I don't want for you to hurt, I already told you that. Come here. How much I would love to I will not make love to you right now.' He kissed my forehead and washed me softly. His hands moved over me as if I was his most precious belonging. He took his time, kneading my breasts and when he finished he slowly brought one hand between my legs, stroking me there. I gripped his hand, meeting his eyes.

'My finger should not hurt you darling. Let me feel you.' I really didn't want him to enter me with anything, but fighting him was to no use. He took my hands in one of his and the other rubbed my clit before he entered me with a single finger, probing me gently and softly.

'I love how tight you still are, a true virgin you were my love. Though it'll take you some time to adjust to me when we enjoy intercourse. But that's alright, I enjoy taking you slow like last night.' He fingered me with one finger and added another when he captured my lips in a deep kiss. I started shivering, what made him move even faster within me. When he added a third finger O broke the kiss and winced. He removed his fingers immediately.

'I apologize love, I let myself get carried away. let me help you reach complete relaxation.' He bowed down and I moved away, realizing what he wanted to do.

'Come here love,' he said, looking up. I shuddered.

'I never- no one has ever done that to me.' I hammered. He smiled and pulled me close, his hands on my behind.

'That's nice to know love. Just relax only my tongue will enter you. Come here.' I swallowed and let him pull me closer. I closed my eyes and prayed he would be done soon. I needed to get away from him. The moment I felt his tongue on my folds I let out a startled moan. He stopped for a second caressing my thighs with his hands before he licked me softly once again. He kept licking me until my shivering had stopped. I then felt his tongue puh a little into my folds before he entered me. It was such a strange feeling. He let me get used to it before he licked me and then sucked me hard. I almost came then and there. He repeated his ministrations a few times and then when he sucked my clit really hard, I shuddered and came, moaning. He licked me through my orgasms and then stood, pulling me in his arms, kissing my jaw.

'You taste really good my love. I love how perfect your body is. So feminine, so responsive and delicate. Your womanly folds are the most beautiful shade of pink.' I blushed hearing his words. He chuckled and then brought one of his hands on mine, guiding it towards his rock hard cock.

'Your vagina needs to heal, but I will learn you another way of sex.' He placed my hand firmly on his member and helped me stroke him a few times, making himself grunt.

'Just like that love, help me relax too.' I did not enjoy this at all, but I would do everything to keep that thing from hurting me again.

'Yes love, a little faster now.' He grunted as I moved a little faster, surprised to see how this affected him. He shuddered and one of his hands gripped my breast, kneading it firmly.

'Now love, I would love to feel your lips around me. Please kneel.' I looked up, meeting his eyes in shock. Was he serious?

 **DunDunDun… Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

'Kneel?' I asked, shocked and unsure. I was going to make sure he would not harm me, but giving him a blow job was something I really did not want to do.

'Yes darling.' I released his member and brought my hands towards my chest, suddenly feeling more naked than ever.

'I don't- I have never- I don't feel comfortable…' I stuttered. He watched me curiously. I could not say if he was mad or not, he seemed blank, like he was thinking how he would handle this. I took a little step back, shuddering from everything but coldness.

'I'm sorry,' I said, watching the tiles on the floor and feeling tears gather in my eyes. Would he make me do this too?

I shuddered, waiting in anticipation for his reaction. What shocked me most was the gentleness in his voice as his hand lifted my chin so he could see my eyes again.

'My darling, don't cry. I sometimes forget how innocent you are.' He pulled me close and kissed me very softly on my lips.

'Have you ever seen a man come undone, love?' he asked me. I blushed and answered with a soft no. He smiled.

'I should have known. Use your hands like you did before.' He guided my hand down his body once again, closing his eyes as I touched him again. It was something very unreal, stroking his member and watching the pained expression on his face as I did so. He grunted and told me to move faster before he pulled himself free and came onto the bathroom wall. I watched in shock, seeing his sperm hit the wall and then remembered the feeling when he would come inside of me.

'Oh my darling, that was just wonderful.' He kissed my jaw and neck, both of his arms around me. The way his strong body held me, his broad chest against mine and his lips kissing my body so fervently completely blew my mind.

'Let's wash up, you need to be in your shop soon, hmm?' he mentioned. I nodded. He gently washed me and then quickly himself before he turned the water off and we both got out of the shower. We both dressed and I realised he was not going out today when I saw he only pulled a shirt and some loose trouser on, watching me finish.

'I'll be working here today,' he said, standing beside me. I felt my heart drop. He would not go out? How would I call the police and get help? I nodded and finished dressing.

'I'll make lunch and bring it down, somewhere around noon.' I turned and watched him. How could we have this normal conversation like he had not just molested me moments before?

'That sounds nice,´ I softly said. He came a little closer and kissed me gently.

'Go, open your little store darling, I'll see you at noon.

The day went by fast. I was busy putting new books away and sending out orders. I had more customers than usual, what was nice and distracted my thoughts for a bit. I was only at noon I suddenly remembered Raoul. He walked in with two plates, smiling when his eyes met mine.

'Well hello love, hard at work I see.' He walked behind the counter and placed the plates down. It figured just now there were no customers around. Of all times to be here… none were.

I wanted to be unkind just to send him off, but I did not dared too. And the fact the lunch he brought smelled delicious was not helping either.

'That smells wonderful,' I said. He smiled even more.

'Thank you darling. Enjoy.' We ate in silence until he finished and walked around some shelves for a bit. He seemed to enjoy the peace and quiet. I put the plates away and then opened a new box of books.

'What would make you give up this store?' he suddenly asked me. I dropped the book I was holding, meeting his curious eyes. Mine watched him with uncertainty.

'Nothing. Only if I got ill or if I'd die.' My voice was firm. It was clear this part of me he could not have. he would not take it away from me. Not ever.

He smiled.

'Good, I like my women to have their own passions.' I was totally surprised with those words.

'I'll be upstairs. I'll see you upstairs when you have closed.' It wasn't a question. I nodded and let him brush his lips against mine, before he took the plates and left me alone.

That afternoon I was debating on calling the police. But I wondered how it would help me. Maybe they would believe me and take Raoul. But what if they would not and I'd have to face his wrath? I was feeling more depressed by the second, only distracted when a few customer came in and asked me for tips. Too soon I turned the 'open' sign to 'closed' and locked my store. It would be another long night. I ever so slowly walked the stairs and took a deep breath before I opened my front door. a door that used to make me feel safe. Not anymore.

Raoul sat at the table, still working on his laptop and speaking in Spanish on the phone. He nodded and smiled when he saw me, pointing towards the over. He had made some sort of casserole that again smelled delicious. However his tone was not sounding nice at all, his smile was warm. I walked towards the bedroom to change into a more comfy outfit, only realising I had done that when I re-entered the kitchen.

'Raoul was still talking on the phone when I walked in, his laptop now closed. He sounded angry and even while I did not speak a word in Spanish I understood he was not speaking friendly towards the other person. He raised his voice and suddenly I was glad he was not mad at me.

I started to deck the table and when the cooker went off I took the casserole from the oven. My mouth watered smelling the food that looked deliciously too. It was then I noticed the speaking in Spanish had ceased.

'My apologies for my tone, my darling. How was your day?' he asked me. I turned, placing the food on the table.

'Good, well pretty good actually. I sold more than I usually do on mondays,' I answered. He nodded, smiling.

'You are sure you are not a cook or something?' I asked him, watching the casserole I just placed down on the table. He chuckled.

'Positieve. But thank you for the compliment my love. Come sit and eat with me.' We mostly ate in silence, but when I felt awkward because of the silence I asked him about his Spanish and he seemed genuinely surprised with my interest in him. He taught me a few words and then helped me clean the table. It was then I realised he would probably rape me again. It made me stop talking, even when I sat down on the couch, he returning from the bedroom with a book in his hands.

'I thought I could read you some more, my love? You've must have had a long day.' He sat down beside me and pulled me into his side. His voice was magnificent for storytelling. deep and enthralling at the same time. On of his hands held the book, the other was massaging my scalp. It felt really nice and I felt like I was dreaming while reading the book. His words seemed far away, but I could understand them perfectly. I dozed in and out of sleep like I was feeling perfectly safe and secure.

 **Well… I was feeling like writing Raoul today… Please let me know what you would like to see happening between them! It helps me write more!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello loves, thank you so much for the reviews!**

 **Chapter 16.**

It was the next morning I realised I needed to do something if I wanted for this facade to end.

Raoul was sleeping beside me, his face in total peace, his strong body lying still under my covers. Last night he had been so gentle, kind and caring. He had changed me and put me to bed, only my forehead kissed before he joined me to sleep. It were those moment that made me doubt everything. I knew the things he had done, and was still doing, were wrong, but he did care for me, in a sick way.

Maybe he would go out today and I would be able to alarm someone… I felt sick thinking about running and leaving my life, my bookstore. I realised it was my bookstore that bound me to this place and to him. He knew I would not abandon my store. It gave him power over me. Was my shop really worth all that?

To get him in the best mood, I softly raised from the bed and got dressed, making coffee and breakfast. I softly prayed he would leave. It only took him a few minutes to join me in the kitchen.

'Morning my darling, You are such a sight to behold,' he complimented me, stalking behind me, kissing my neck.

'I missed you in bed, my love, but it is nice you got up to make us breakfast.' I swallowed and forced myself to turn in his grasp, facing him. I smiled a little smile.

'I hope you like it, I made some egg muffins,' I said, my voice gentle. He smiled and bowed closer, capturing my lips with his. I felt one of his hands on my hip, the other around my neck, pulling me in.

I was completely breathless when he pulled back, his dark eyes watching mine.

'Well, we'll make up for this morning tonight. I am already longing to be inside you once more.' I blushed, what made him smile, before he released me and he sat down. I poured us both some coffee and joined him.

'I need to go out for a few hours today love, but I will return in time for dinner,' he mentioned. I nodded, feeling my heart flutter. He would be gone. I would have a chance to get away. I needed to take it, I had to.

'That is fine, I'll prepare dinner then,' I mentioned, as if I was not planning to get away. He smiled warmly at me, tasting the muffin.

'Darling, this is wonderful, I look forward to our dinner. I smiled back at him, eating in silence, until his phone went. He took another sip from his coffee before he took the call. His answered in some Spanish sentences I did not understand. His tone got darker by the second and suddenly he angrily stood, walking towards the window. His talking got louder and suddenly he yelled.

'Si no paga hoy, los matará a todos. No les muestres misericordia. Hazlos desaparecer'

He sounded so angry, and I froze. I did not understand what he was saying, but the last word sounded a lot like disappear and I feared for the other person on the phone, and myself. I had to free myself, maybe even if it meant I would not be able to be in my bookstore for a while. I could not work there being dead anyway.

He suddenly ended the call and took a deep breath, his hands going through his hair, before he turned and faced me again. I knew I looked scared, because I felt like that, scared as hell.

'My apologies darling. My shouting upset you.' He placed his phone in his pocket and walked back towards the kitchen table, joining me once more.

'You are completely white,' he mentioned, his eyes scanning my face. I swallowed. trying to shake the shock from my face.

'You would never hurt me, right?' I asked him, my voice small. His face surprised face turn from blank to worried. He went to grip my hands on the table and held them.

'Never, my love. Do not fear me, I beg you,' he seemed to sincere. Not like angry man on the phone I saw only moments ago. I nodded and tried to stop shaking, he brought my hands to his lips and kissed them.

'I need to go, but only if you will be alright, you are so white still, my love. I'm sorry for upsetting you, I will not make calls in front of you again. You have my word.' I quickly nodded.

'You just scared me a little, that's all, truly,' I said. He nodded and kissed my hands one last time before he stood and fetched his coat. He grabbed his keys and then walked over towards me, leaning down to kiss my lips gently.

'I will never hurt you, my love, and the one who will hurt you will suffer immensely.'

His words scared me greatly. It took me 20 minutes to even clean up the kitchen. What should I do? If I would not open up my store he would instantly know I was up to something. But staying here and waiting for him to come home to play along in his sick game was even worse. Did I have the balls to run?

An hour. That was not long enough for me to decide what to do. I made myself go downstairs and open my shop. It was raining outside, and I was glad I saw not customers the first hour. I searched the internet but found nothing about Raoul, help for me or any advice on what to do. I felt like crying and wondered the consequences of staying. I knew I survived everything so far, but how much longer would I be able to?

 **Short, I know, but I am still debating on how to proceed. I could write about her staying…. or running. Please help me decide!**

 *** Translation for the Spanish sentence:**

 **Si no paga hoy, los matará a todos. No les muestres misericordia. Hazlos desaparecer**

 **If he does not pay today, you will kill them all. Do not show them mercy. Make them disappear**


End file.
